


i am a vampire and you are my weakness

by volatileVampire



Category: Original Work, vampire - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Poetry, Relationship(s), Short, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatileVampire/pseuds/volatileVampire
Summary: i use vampiric metaphors to describe an unhealthy relationship between two people





	i am a vampire and you are my weakness

I am a vampire and you are my sunlight. I remember the days when your embrace enveloped me in warmth and joy. The mornings I spent waiting for you to rise, to fill my day with light and love. Days I never wanted to end, never wanted to see you set, once again leaving me engulfed in darkness. Darkness is my home now. Never again will I spend a moment in your warmth, blinded by your beauty. Your golden rays don’t bring me happiness any longer; they only cause me pain. But, oh, how I long for you still. 

I am a vampire and you are my silver. Beautiful and pure, I once saw myself in you. A clear reflection of the person I was, the person I wanted to be. You showed that to me. Now I gaze into you and I am lost. No reflection looks back at me, no one is there to guide me. The person I was no longer exists and neither you nor I can see them, find them, bring them back. They are gone forever. But, oh, how I wish they would return.

I am a vampire and you are my blood. The taste of you once repulsed me, but I learned to love it. An addiction I wish I could rid myself of is what you’ve become. To get my fix, I must cause harm, leaving scars carved in tender flesh. I never wanted to be like this, to bring about such chaos and destruction, a monster infecting everything it touches with pain. That is what you’ve made me and I fear I cannot live without you. The need for even just a small taste of you is strong. But, oh, how deeply I drink.

I am a vampire and you are my crucifix. What once gave me a promise of salvation is now only a reminder of my eternal damnation. I broke the rules, I sinned, I cannot be forgiven. I turned my back on God and you and He both watched me descend into Hell. Some nights, gazing up at you, high above the Church, reaching towards Heaven where you belong, I consider walking on that consecrated ground, but refrain, for I know I am no longer welcome there. I long to once again hold you, wear you around my neck, a symbol of my devotion, but I know if I were to touch you, even for a moment, my skin would smoke and burn. But, oh, how I would cherish that pain.

I am a vampire and you are my stake. Not much in this life can harm me in any way that truly matters. Not much, except you. My heart that once beat solely for you is my most prized possession. While its beating may have stopped, you still hold power over it. If at any time you decided enough was enough and pierced your way through my chest, to my heart, that would be the end for me. I would cease to exist, a thin veil of dust slowly settling on the cold ground. My heart and I have caused such turmoil that I would not be surprised if that is what you desired. You could end me, if you wanted. But, oh, how I hope that you don’t.


End file.
